Self service electronic stands, self service kiosks, and dispensers are used to provide a variety of products and things to users. Such examples include automatic teller machines (ATMs), gasoline dispensers, and information kiosks. A distinction between these devices is in the time and focus that is necessary to complete a transaction or user experience.
A user of a gasoline dispenser is typically captive at the dispenser for the period of time it takes to fill the user's gas tank. Yet, during this time, the user's experience at the dispenser is relatively passive. The user does not have to focus attention on the dispenser until the filling operation is complete. At that point, the user has to reengage with the dispenser to insert the pump handle back in its cradle and obtain a receipt.
In contrast, an ATM user's experience is short, but focused. The user begins a transaction by entering a personal identification number (PIN) and responding to a number of prompts in order to receive cash. Many users do not want to conduct any business at the ATM beyond that of receiving cash. They want a quick and efficient transaction so that they can quickly go on their way.
It can be seen that one weakness of gasoline dispensers is that they require the customer to spend a relatively lengthy period of unproductive time while the tank fills. A weakness of ATMs and other informational kiosks that their core operation (e.g. dispensing cash) does not keep the user captive long enough for institutions to provide useful information and to sell other products and services to the user.
Therefore, what is needed are the systems and methods provided herein to more efficiently utilize the captive period of the gasoline dispenser user experience by integrating a focused user experience with it. More particularly, what is needed are systems and methods for operating an integrated dispensing terminal (IDT).
A component or a feature that is common to more than one drawing is indicated with the same reference number in each of the drawings.